demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya Pavlov
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Ilya was born and raised by her mother Svetlana in Moscow, Russia. She grew up loving the snow, watching it fall nearly every day. But what she loved more than snow, was fire. She would love sitting with her mother each day by their wood-fueled fire, drinking hot chocolate, watching TV, laughing together. One day, however, something changed. During one of their many fireside chats, Ilya went to get more hot chocolate, when she tripped and fell into the fireplace. Svetlana screamed in fear and sadness... Until she noticed that Ilya wasn't getting burned. Now, she was both terrified and amazed that her daughter was okay. Ilya sat up, rubbing her head. "What's wrong, mother...?" She then noticed the flames around her, and let put a small yelp. She scrambled away from the fire, and to her mother's arms. Svetlana knew exactly what was going on, and decided to tell young Ilya why her father was never with them. "My child, your father is a god. A powerful, powerful god." She began telling her story of how she met Kagutsuchi in the army on a mission to Japan, and the story intrigued Ilya. Ilya had always wanted to follow in her mothers footsteps as a Russian spy, and so, she began her 10 year training. From the time she was 5, all the way until she was 15, she fought and sparred with her mother, until finally, Svetlana convinced the Russian military that she was good enough to fight in the army. However, they turned down the army fighting, for now, and gave her a job as a covert spy, like her mother started out as. Ilya didn't mind. She could fight for her country now, in one way or another. When she was 16, she was sent to get information from a Chinese drug lord. When she turned 17, she was sent to America to get tabs on an escaped murderer from Russia, who flew to Chicago to hide. After finding him, she found another place that she wasn't quite expecting. Camp Keiken. She knew the moment she laid eyes on the place, that it was her home. She decided she would stay here at her camp in America, and make it her base of operation. Appearance Ilya in an incredibly beautiful young woman, with flowing, fiery-orange hair done in two small braids down the front, and stunning green eyes. She is tall, leggy, and very curvaceous. She often wears form-fitting, Chinese-styled green dresses, to match her eyes and style. Personality Ilya is a very responsible, yet fun and outgoing young woman. She was a born fighter, and a good one at that. She is also very romantic, liking to imagine what her "Prince Charming" will be like when she finds him. After intense training with her mom, she can control her fire powers with ease, and often likes to play around with it when she's alone. Abilities Ilya is a very powerful demigod, not only knowing how to utilize her fire perfectly, but has mastered every martial art her mother has every taught her. Whether it was Sambo, Karate, Taekwondo, Ba Gua, Koppo, or anything else, she learned it in a week. She knows 52 martial arts in total, and uses them perfectly in and out of each other, often mixing then together to put an opponent in a tough spot in fights. Her fire-related abilities, however, are even more deadly. She can manipulate her fire in any way she can imagine. This includes setting aflame her fists and feet and attacking the opponent with her mix of martial arts, or making objects out of fire (i.e. Fireballs, flamethrowers, flame darts, flame knives, and her favorite, the Fire Dragon). But her abilities don't end with fighting prowess. She is fluent in Russian, Chinese, English, and is currently learning Japanese. Fatal Flaw Due to rigorous training, she has overcome all fear. However, this makes her less cautious in fights, and may lead to her getting hurt more than necessary. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Hot chocolate (reminds me of times with mom~...) * Color: Green and Orange (Y'know. Like my eyes and hair.) * Animal: Foxes (They're my spirit animal, you know.) * Song: None (I'll listen to anything.) * Music Group: None (I'll listen to anyone.) * Holiday: Christmas (So many countries celebrate it differently~.) * Season: Winter (I can just sit inside, 'round a fire, watch the snow fall...) * Height (on men): 5'10-6'5 (A nice, tall man. Not too tall, though.) * Weight (on men): 180-250 lbs (A big, strong man who can protect me as much as I can protect him.) * Body Part (on men): Muscles~! (Screw scrawny guys. They won't do crap to try and protect you from some big thug on the street.) * Color of Eyes: Red (So... Mysterious yet so sexy!) * Color of Hair: Any (As long as they can pull it off.) * Color of Skin: Any (I'll love my man whatever the color.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're tall, strong and handsome. They need a good personality, and know when to be serious and when to be funny. * Thing About Herself: My everything! Least Favorites * Food: Peas and corn (I choke on them...) * Color: None * Animal: Spiders (Ugh I just wanna burn those little things!) * Song: None (I'll listen to anything.) * Music Group: (I'll listen to anyone.) * Holiday: None. * Season: Fall (in America, mostly. It's just all groggy and ugh.) * Height (on men): Shorter than 5'10 or taller than 6'5. * Weight (on men): 150 lbs or lower. * Body Part (on men): None~. * Color of Eyes: None. * Color of Hair: None. * Color of Skin: None. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a scrawny, weak, jerk-head. * Thing About Herself: Nothing~! Trivia • Ilya's measurements are B99(K)/W57/H95 • Though she loves foxes, she does not know what they say. • She's never actually played in snow before. Gallery File: Image. IlyaRainbow.jpg|"Hell yeah I can make my fire rainbowy! You jealous?" File: Image. IlyaAngry.jpg|"All right. Now I'm pissed!" File: Image. MoeIlya.jpg|"Hmph. Even when I'm moe, I'll kick your ass." File: Image. IlyaFlirt.jpg|"Hey there, big guy~. You're pretty cute~." File: Image. IlyaFire.jpg|"Let's do this! Fire Dragon!!" File: Image. IlyaPonytail.jpg|"How do I look in a ponytail?" File: Image. ChinaIlya.jpg|Ilya back in China. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Children of Kagutsuchi Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character